Story - ChanBaek
by xydexonn
Summary: Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Park Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin tinggal terus dikelas hanya untuk melihatnya. -Baekhyun. EXO! CHANBAEK! GS!


Aku menyukainya. Sangat.

Park Chanyeol.

Dia sangat baik, penyabar, tinggi dan tampan. Dia adalah wakil ketua kelas di kelasku.

Aku dan Chanyeol berteman dekat, mungkin..

Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat pemalu, bahkan segan berdekatan dengan perempuan perempuan dikelasku. Ya, dan aku termasuk, awalnya.

Tapi, tidak apa. Aku tetap menyukainya. Park Chanyeol.

.

.

EXO FANFICTION

SM ENTERTAINMENT

CHANBAEK

Warn! GS!

.

.

Kala itu dimulai dari tanggal 15, saat aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai Chanyeol. Dan itu dimana sekolahku mengadakan lomba lomba antar kelas. Seperti olahraga, vocalia, busana, pidato, dan kerapian kelas.

Aku sempat jengkel karena sekertaris kelasku hanya asal menunjuk dan mendaftarkan anggota kelas seenak jidatnya.

Tetap saja, orang akan marah karena ditunjuk untuk mengikuti kegiatan yang tidak diminatinya.

Sekertaris kelasku menunjukku untuk ikut vocalia. Untungnya dari kecil aku sudah belajar bernyanyi, jadi itu tidak masalah. Meskipun aku gugup luar biasa karena para panitia lomba tidak memberitahu lagu apa yang harus dinyanyikan.

Chanyeol di tunjuk untuk mengikuti lomba pidato bahasa Inggris. Aku marah entah kenapa, karena lagi lagi sekertaris itu menggunakan jabatannya untuk menyuruh seseorang seenaknya.

Chanyeol menolak. Tentu saja. Wajah sampai telinganya merah karena ditunjuk tiba tiba. Entah perasaan apa ini, aku merasa kasihan karena Chanyeol terpaksa mengalah.

Aku mengikuti lomba vocalia pada tanggal 14. Aku bisa mengikutinya dengan mudah. Dengan teman temanku yang memberikan semangat padaku, bahkan sampai menempel di dinding bagaikan cicak hanya untuk memberi dukungan padaku. Hn, aku duduk dipaling ujung dekat jendela.

Keesokan harinya, panitia lomba memberi pengumuman kalau kelasku menjadi tim pertama yang akan maju di olahraga voli. Melawan kelas 12 yang kebanyakan pemain voli sekolah.

Lagi lagi aku merasa kesal, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ketua kelas itu sama saja dengan sekertaris, meskipun ketua kelas itu mengikuti lomba voli.

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Kau saja!"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah protes dan tidak nyaman diwajahnya.

"Hey! Seharusnya yang sudah ikut lomba-"

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Choi _saem_ akan marah jika kau tidak ikut. Ayolah. Setidaknya kita tidak akan kena denda."

Perkataanku dipotong oleh selertaris tidak tahu diri itu. Hanya karena tidak ingin didenda, dia mengorbankan orang lain untuk ikut. Bahkan memilih orang yang tidak gemar bermain voli.

"T-Tapi bukankah aku hanya mengikuti lomba pidato bahasa Inggris?"

Aku berdiri, melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol, dan berjalan sampai di pintu. Melihat keadaan lapangan. Lawan kami sudah bersiap siap, dan panitia lomba sudah memanggil tim kelas kami untuk segera kelapangan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol lagi lagi mengalah dan ikut. Anggota kami benar benar payah dan lemah, sudah terlihat sangat jelas. Anggota laki laki hanya dua orang, sedangkan perempuan empat orang.

Chanyeol mulai mengikuti mereka. Aku bersandar dan memandangnya khawatir, meskipun tidak terlalu kentara.

"Chanyeol _-ah_!"

Aku memanggilnya. Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik dasi dan kemejanya.

"Lepas dasimu dan biarkan kemejamu berada diluar.."

Aku tahu dia merasa aneh. Tapi, Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum tipis.

"Biarkan saja. Ini bukan apa apa."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol berlari kelapangan dan berdiri diposisinya. Aku tersenyum miris, bahkan kami tidak sempat pemanasan.

.

.

Ini benar benar gawat. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kalah atau menangnya kami. Tapi, aku khawatir dengan anggota tim kami. Para lawan kami, kelas 12 itu, selalu memukul bola kearah anggota perempuan dengan kuat. Menurutku itu tidak adil.

Hanya karena tim voli kami sebagian besar perempuan, dan mereka bisa seenaknya seperti itu.

BUGH!

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulutku. Wajah Chanyeol berbentur keras dengan bola voli. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Setidaknya kita tidak kena denda."

Persetan dengan denda! Masalahnya terletak pada diri kami, yang ingin ikut ataupun tidak.

Aku semakin muak dengan sekertaris kelasku.

Pertandingan pun selesai. Skor yang didapat berbanding jauh dengan lawan kelas kami. Tidak apa apa, aku bisa menerimanya.

Aku memanggil temanku untuk kembali ke kelas. Lebih baik duduk dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

Seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku malah berdiri dipintu, entah menunggu siapa. Chanyeol datang, dan pipi hingga mata sebelah kananya sedikit bengkak karena kejadian tadi.

Mulutku kelu. Chanyeol hanya menatapku dengan mata sedikit disipitkan.

"Wajahmu.." aku bergunam.

Dalam hati, aku sudah berencana memberitahunya untuk membeli air mineral dan menempelkan botolnya ke pipinya untuk meredakan nyeri. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakannya.

Entah ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Chanyeol memasukan kembali kemejanya dan memakai dasinya. Aku baru sadar kalau Chanyeol terlihat tampan meski seperti anak nakal dengan kemeja yang dikeluarkan seperti itu. Dan, aku juga baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia mengeluarkan kemejanya.

Chanyeol berdiri disebelahku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku, dan berhenti di pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena memaksakan diri bermain voli.

Aku menyentuh tangannya dengan wajah masam, membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Mungkin karena tanganku terasa dingin.

"Tanganmu memerah.."

Lagi lagi, aku hanya bisa bergunam meskipun dia bisa mendengarnya. Karena jarak kami sangat dekat. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa apa, hanya berjalan keluar kelas dan memandang kelapangan. Melihat murid lain yang mulai bermain.

Lomba selanjutnya adalah busana. Sekertaris itu lagi lagi memaksa teman sekelasku untuk ikut. Dilapangan sana mulai ramai karena lomba busana akan segera dimulai.

"Pakai dasimu lebih rapi! Dan, topi! Hey, siapa yang membawa topi?!"

Aku melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum mengambil topi sekolah yang berada didalam tas. Setelah itu melemparnya pada teman sekelasku.

"Kai- _ah_! Pakai punyaku!"

"Thank's! Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Aku mengikuti mereka, tapi hanya sampai di pintu. Wali kelas kami, Choi saem masuk kekelas dan bertanya siapa yang akan ikut lomba pidato. Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Luhan- _ah_ , pidatomu sudah siap?"

" _Saem_ , aku benar benar tidak tahu tentang ini."

Ah, aku lupa. Teman dekatku, Luhan ikut pidato bahasa Korea. Dan Luhan terlihat stres karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya.

Dari dulu aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain marah marah, stres dan menangis. Karena itu, aku meminta ijin pada Choi saem untuk pergi ke lapangan dan mendukung Kai yang mengikuti lomba busana.

.

.

Aku memilih kembali ke kelas setelah lapangan mulai sepi. Sampai di kelas, aku melihat Luhan ditempat duduknya, tengah memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menggantikannya mengikuti lomba pidato.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa panas melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Please bantu aku! Apa yang akan murid lain katakan kalau aku salah membaca?!"

Terkadang, aku kesal dengan Luhan yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nanti aku yang menulis dan kau saja yang membacanya." Chanyeol terlihat menanggapi dengan sabar.

Aku memilih berdiri lagi di pintu dan pura pura melihat kelapangan yang dipenuhi murid murid.

"Aku benci ini..hiks, seharusnya Xiumin tidak menunjuk asal seperti ini! Hiks.. Chanyeol _-ah_ , please.."

Gagang pintu aku cengkram saat mendengar isakan Luhan ditambah Luhan yang memohon pada Chanyeol. Aku merasa kepalaku pening.

Aku berbalik lalu berjalan mendekat pada Luhan, lalu duduk di depan Luhan, sambil menghadap pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kata Choi _saem_?"

Luhan memandangku tajam. Aku hanya diam, membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau saja yang ikut, Baekhyun _-ah_."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Jarang sekali mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Sadar dengan kalimatnya, aku menyerit tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mau. Lidahku terasa kaku sekarang."

Aku tahu alasan ini tidak jelas.

"Menangislah dulu baru aku berhenti memaksamu."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak pernah menangis selama menjadi teman sekelasnya. Hoh, aku benci menunjukan sisi lemahku pada mereka.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Berdiri lagi disana.

"Aku tidak apa apa jika harus membayar denda hanya karena lomba pidato ini."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang sedikit serak karena habis menangis.

"Kalau begitu panggil Choi _saem_ dan biarkan aku yang membayar dendanya."

Chanyeol terlalu baik. Sangat. Aku berbalik dan bersandar, sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Choi _saem_ sedang berada dilapangan."

Aku berujar cukup dingin. Mungkin efek dari emosi tadi. Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol berhenti lalu berbalik.

"Mencari Choi _saem._ Aku ingin memberitahunya kalau aku yang akan membayar denda."

Tanganku mengepal tanpa sadar. Dan disaat itulah, aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol menyukai anime Naruto, bahkan Boruto. Karena itu, aku meminjam flash milik Luhan untuk mengcopy episode Boruto untuk kutonton dirumah.

Esoknya, aku kembali menonton disekolah karena tidak sempat meneruskan.

"Luhan- _ah_ , episode 18 dan 19 ada?"

Luhan terlihat memandangku dengan tatapan kaget. Heh, mungkin karena dalam dua hari aku bisa menyelesaikan 17 episode.

"Tidak. Ah, mungkin Chanyeol ada. Chanyeol _-ah_!"

Aku mengerjap. Memandang pada Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan kearah tempat dudukku.

"Apa?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku.

"Handphonemu mana?"

Bahkan, aku ingat tidak mengatakan kata pinjam padanya. Tapi dia langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Nanti aku kembalikan setelah selesai menonton."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kau masih ingin memakainya, pakai saja."

Aku tersenyum lagi. Memandang sekilas pada Luhan, setelah itu membuka galery. Tapi, aku langsung cemberut karena galerynya di beri password.

"Chanyeol! Buka!"

Aku sadar, aku sedikit merengek saat mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol datang dan membuka passnya setelah itu berkumpul lagi dengan teman temannya.

Luhan terlihat menatapku aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau.. tadi terdengar seperti perempuan."

Aku mendengus.

"Maksudmu genderku ini apa?" Balasku ketus.

Luhan menggidik bahu.

"Ya.. kau tidak suka pink kan?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

Berbicara dengan Luhan terkadang akan membuat aku jengkel dengan ketidaknyambungannya.

.

.

Hari itu aku terus memegang handphonenya. Aku dan temanku, Lay, memakai handphone untuk berfoto bersama. Meskipun fotonya tidak terlalu banyak, bahkan masih bisa dihitung jari.

"Lay, pinjam dulu."

Lay memberikan handphone Chanyeol padaku. Dengan sedikit canggung aku mengambil foto, karena aku masih memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol. Ini bukan handphoneku, punya Chanyeol.

Sepupuku, Dyo, memanggil untuk segera pulang. Karena juga sekolah mulai sepi. Aku mendekat pada Chanyeol dan mengembalikan handphonenya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , handphonemu."

Tiba tiba Chanyeol memandangku intens.

"Kau membuat memoriku full ya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Hey! Bahkan aku hanya mengambil tiga foto.

"Tidak! Kau ini.."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

"Haha, tinggal pindahan ke memori, selesai."

Aku tersenyum. Bahkan dia tidak masalah jika harus menyimpan fotoku dengan Lay dan Luhan.

Ah, aku ingat. Fotoku satu tahun yang lalu masih tersimpan di handphonenya.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, kelas kami mulai terlihat bagus meskipun ada sisi berlebihannya.

Tiap kali guru guru lewat, mereka akan memberi komentar seperti,

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Menurutku itu wajar, karena kelasku terlihat seperti ingin mengadakan pernikahan. Kadang aku malu sendiri mendengar komentar guru guru itu.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , tolong atur meja ini. Kita kekurangan plastik, jadi beri lem saja."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu berdiri disamping meja guru.

Aku tahu ini tindakan yang nekat. Karena saat aku dan temanku salah memberi lem, aku langsung membuka suara.

"Siapa yang peduli?! Lagipula ini bukan meja kita!"

Mereka, Kai, Chen, Lay, dan juga Dyo hanya tertawa dan mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Bukan mejanya siapa, Baek?"

Dijung kelas, Luhan memandangku sambil tertawa.

"Bukan meja kita!"

Untung saja Choi saem terlihat tidak peduli dengan tindakkan kami.

"Hey! Gunting!"

Lay berteriak. Lalu Chanyeol datang, tapi tidak membawa gunting. Dia malah menunjukan pena padaku dan Dyo.

"Pakai ini saja."

Aku tersenyum geli. Tapi, akhirnya pekerjaan kami selesai juga.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahanku sebelumnya. Untuk apa marah marah tidak jelas?

Sturktur kelas, dena, visualisasi, dan lain lain sudah selesai. Aku berdiri sambil menengadah keatas. Mengamati struktur kelas kami yang baru saja di pasang.

Lalu Kai datang sambil membawa kemucing, dan memperlihatkan gestur ingin membersihkan wajahku.

Aku menatap Kai sangat tajam. Aku merampas kemucing itu lalu membantingnya kelantai. Aku melangkah kesebelah dan mengamati struktur dari sana.

"Ih, dia marah."

Kai sedikit merengut, memungut kemucing yang kubanting tadi. Dan tanpa sengaja aku bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahku.

Dan itu adalah acara tatapan kami yang paling lama. Aku bisa melihat, Chanyeol terlihat sedikit takut karena aku marah tadi. Ya, sedikit.

"Kau ini sih, perempuan mau dibuat marah."

Aku tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

.

.

Temanku sedang mengumpulkan data data anggota kelas di handphonenya.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , tanggal lahir?"

"6 Mei 2001."

Aku menunggu Xiumin selesai. AKu ingin melihat tanggal lahir Chanyeol. Aku melihat Chanyeol tengah mengucapkan sesuatu pada Xiumin, sebelum Xiumin mendekat padaku dan meletakan handphonenya dimeja.

"Aku lihat."

Aku mencari nama Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum setelah mendapat namanya.

27 November 2002.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih mudah dariku.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas lega. Biasanya, Choi saem selalu membantu kami mengatur kelas. Tapi, Choi saem tidak masuk hari ini. Dan aku juga yang lain sedikit panik karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kami akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami. Yah, tinggal menempel visualisasi, sih.

Aku dan teman temanku berdiri diluar kelas. Chanyeol dan yang lain sedang berada di kantin. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri sendirian didepan kantin.

Telingaku mulai sakit mendengar teman sekelasku berdebat soal buah. Bahkan aku bisa melihat murid murid lain tengah menonton perdebatan mereka.

Aku malu sendiri.

Rasa maluku hilang saat melihat Chanyeol dan Chen tengah berjalan kemari. Sampai di depan kami, Chanyeol hanya diam, sedangkan Chen dengan santai masuk kedalam kelas meskipun teman sekelasku berkumpul di pintu, menghalangi jalan masuk.

Aku sedikit kasihan dengannya yang sesekali melirik pada kami.

"Hey, biarkan Chanyeol masuk. Kalian menghalangi jalan."

Lay mengintip.

"Chanyeol! Masuk saja!"

Chanyeol terlihat memerah, membuat aku ingin tertawa.

"Permisi, aku ingin masuk."

Dan aku lihat, Chanyeol mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku terkikik.

"Baekhyun- _ah_! Coba lihat ini!"

Aku menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri di atas meja. Dia tengah menggambar huruf di dinding. Aku hanya mengangguk angguk tanda boleh.

Chanyeol terlihat memegang sapu. Entah masih bisa disebut sapu, karena bagian bawanya sudah hilang. Dan dia menggunakan itu seolah tengah bermain biliard.

Aku memilih duduk didepan Chen sambil terus memandang pada Luhan.

PUK

Aku memandang aneh pada Chanyeol yang kini menyengir. Ternyata dia memukul tempat sandar di kursi yang tengah aku duduki.

Aku hanya memandangnya datar, sebelum kembali menengadah keatas pada Luhan.

PUK

Aku mendesis, dan memandang Chanyeol sedikit tajam. Lagi lagi dia hanya menyengir.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, disana banyak murid yang tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, ayo pulang."

Aku menoleh pada Dyo. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Sebelum mengangguk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin tinggal di kelas hanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

.

.

 **END**

 _A/n : Ini apa ya? XDD ini gue ambil dari kisah gue sama temen sekelas gue. Gue suka tapi orangnya gak peka sekaligus segan kalo mau dekat sama cewe. Sebel :v tapi gue juga salah gak ada usaha :v *curhat tahun lahirnya Chanbaek juga di samain sama anak sekolah sekarang, ngehehe_ _Btw, ini beneran gak ada romantisnya. Maaf kalo gak dapet feelnya. Disini ukenya juga cewe :v sori kalo gak suka loll_


End file.
